


【渣金】    玩具车也翻车了摊手

by qiuqiansuanzhang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiansuanzhang/pseuds/qiuqiansuanzhang
Summary: 伊布赛后和对手交换球衣裤，只穿“比基尼”出现在镜头前，事后皮克教育伊布不该这样做的故事。





	【渣金】    玩具车也翻车了摊手

不甘心被老福特屏蔽，能看到的随缘吧（喂！

 

“你是不是掌控欲太强了一点？”

“不，是你没认识到事情的严重性。”

“球场上这样很正常，你不也这样过做过？”

“没人穿的比你更色情，兹拉坦。”皮克指出“你穿出了GV明星的效果，还是那种一回更衣室就被别人轮流按在墙上干的B级剧情，接着他们逼你口交，射进你嘴里的体液就那样流到你胸前，他们会把你舔干净再从正面干你。想到这些我隔着屏幕都硬了，想让你体内流着我的体液，别人不用靠近都能闻到你身上我的味道。”

“你真野蛮，兹拉坦喜欢。”伊布大笑着，“所以你打算怎么惩罚我，杰拉德？”

“你得学乖点。”皮克分开伊布的腿，用捆绑带把伊布的左脚和左手缠在一起，“我喜欢你的腿，虽然没我的长，但它们有足够的优势，比如可以从各个角度抬得很高。”为了证明这句话，皮克把伊布的左腿抬到一个和肩膀持平的角度，这很难保持平衡，考虑到伊布现在的状态是靠在扶手上，他只能用另一只可以活动的手抓住扶杆。

皮克揉捏着伊布的大腿内侧，留下了一排指痕。“弹性不错”皮克评价着，把舌头伸进伊布耳孔里，模仿抽插的动作进出着“我该庆幸早在我们进门时就把你扒光了，毕竟在这个兴头上撕衣服可不是件有耐心的事。”“我一点也不庆幸，到头来收拾房间的还是我。”伊布看着散落在玄关的衣物叹气。“嘿！”皮克不满伊布的注意力不完全放在性事上。“抱歉，继续。”伊布凑上前含住皮克的下嘴唇，描绘完皮克的唇纹后又吮吸着对方的舌尖。

“咬开它。”皮克拿出一个安全套递到伊布嘴边。

“你口活好，该你咬。”伊布意有所指的看着皮克。

皮克随即蹲下身，含住伊布的下体来回舔舐，看到伊布眼神迷离的样子后又使坏般的一点点轻咬着。“你这个混蛋！”伊布忍不住咒骂“你会不会正常的口交？TMD当我是胡萝卜吗！”“你说我口活好，适合咬的。”皮克一副无辜脸。“你！”伊布刚要继续爆粗口就被皮克舔的说不出话了，皮克故意加快了速度，捏着伊布的腰把头埋的更深带给伊布的刺激也更大了。伊布射了出来，下体汗津津的泛着光。

皮克吐完嘴里的液体，再次把安全套递到伊布嘴边，伊布很配合的撕开了。

即使和皮克有过多次负距离接触，被手指进入体内的感觉依旧不好受，伊布试图用背部蹭着扶杆来缓解这种不适。“你别扭了，我怕我忍不住直接进去。”皮克说着又增加了一根手指。“兹拉坦难受。”伊布用黏糊糊的语气咕哝着。“马上就爽了。”皮克一边用手指开拓着一边吮吸着伊布的乳首，发出的水声让伊布有些难耐。“你进来。”伊布用被抬起来的左腿蹭着皮克的腰，皮克摸着伊布的小腿安抚“你怎么比我还心急？”“你到底有没有种？”“我知道你享受痛感，但我不喜欢那样。”皮克不顾伊布的反对，继续用手指在伊布的体内抽插着。

“你分明是在故意折磨兹拉坦，你这个混蛋！”“对，我混蛋，你接着骂。”皮克攻击完伊布的脖子，又在瑞典人的肩胛骨上留下一个个吻痕。

“我进来了。”“要说恭候多时吗？”“不客气。”皮克坏笑着，一个挺身进入了伊布体内。经过几下试探性的抽动后，润滑剂起效果了，皮克感到里面又紧又湿，加快了抽插的频率。伊布被顶的往后退，只能用右手撑住皮克的手臂保证自己不往下滑。皮克拉过伊布的右手食指相扣，温柔的吻着伊布的指尖，下身却抽动的更用力。

“我怀念你以前的卷毛，什么时候烫回来。”皮克释放之后解开伊布的捆绑带，就着站立的姿势抱着瑞典人温存。“你可以继续怀念。”伊布呼吸有些不稳，靠在皮克身上喘气。

皮克亲亲伊布的耳尖，示意他翻身趴在扶梯上。  
“你周末要给它打蜡。”伊布低头看着身下的地板“我还看到左边有个小裂口。”  
“我更有兴趣在你身上滴蜡。”皮克想不通，专心做一件事有这么难吗。

皮克再次进入了伊布，他忍不住去摸瑞典人后背的纹身“你就不考虑把我也纹在身上？”  
“不行，如果把你纹在兹拉坦身上，以后脱完球衣会被打马赛克的。”伊布语气极为认真，皮克只想干哭他。

“你这是报复。”被告知还要在浴室来一发的伊布不满了。“我这是跟着心走。”皮克给了伊布一个缠绵的吻。

 

后续：

“说真的，你下次不能再穿着GPSports运动背心在镜头前晃了。”

“为什么？”

“我怕忍不住拉黑你，太丢脸了，就你穿的像个站街的性工作者。”

“……”


End file.
